Entre copas y pasiones
by ShoujoMadness
Summary: Por culpa de una resaca Hanji Zoe no puede recordar como llego a una habitación que no era la suya, solo alguien puede darle esa respuesta.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! He regresado y les dejo la primera parte de este fic, perdón por retrasarme pero mis responsabilidades de tía aumentaron al doble y ni modo familia es familia. Dedicado a los pervs de LeviHanji fans de facebook y a la pagina de Hanji Zoe donde suelo dar mucha lata. _

_Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama de lo contrario Rivaille y Hanji serian felices por siempre como esposos. _

**Entre copas y pasiones **

**:**

**:**

La resaca se hizo presente en la joven que apenas despertaba, su cabeza dolía y daba vueltas. Jamás imagino que bebería tanto en su vida como en la fiesta que se realizo en el cuartel general, por más que intentaba recordar las imágenes de la noche anterior no se presentaban para nada.

Se coloca rápido los lentes y se da cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, el lugar estaba demasiado limpio y ordenado para que fuera su pieza. Otro detalle llamo su atención: estaba desnuda con múltiples mordidas en sus senos, un ardor en su cuello se hizo presente y un hombre con las mismas condiciones que ella dormía plácidamente en la cama que compartían. Era un chico de cabellos negros, torso marcado y pequeño de estatura, tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar. Pasó ahí la noche con Rivaille lo que significa una sola cosa, tuvieron sexo.

-**Oh no ¿Qué fue lo que hice?**-Dijo en un susurro la pobre Zoe mientras analizaba la situación, parecía que el sargento también había bebido ya que de lo contrario la habría despertado.

No pudo evitar verlo así, se veía tan adorable dormido. Su rostro enrojeció y le dio una leve caricia a sus labios, ella se preguntaba si los probo con besos pero nada no podía recordarlo. Tuvo su primera experiencia sexual, su primera vez con él; por ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que el francés despertara de su borrachera y que le explique todo lo que paso.

:

:

Sábado, hora de la mañana...

Hanji Zoe redactaba sus reportes entre pilas de papeles en su oficina, el calor era de muerte y como nadie se atrevía a entrar a su lugar de trabajo decidió quedar en ropa interior para calmar la elevada temperatura. Estaba muy concentrada escribiendo que no escucho la entrada de un intruso a su santuario de conocimientos.

-**Oye**-Una voz la llamaba, la chica salto exaltada y una pila de hojas le caía encima.

-**Maldito enano deja de asustarme de esa forma**-Saca su cabeza de su prisión-**Es de mala educación entrar sin** **permiso**-

-**Toque 3 veces a la puerta y como no contestaste entre**-Le responde con su tono amargo de siempre-**Irving me mando a decirte de la fiesta que van a hacer en la noche y más vale que llegues o tendré ir por ti a rastras**-

-**Ya te escuche pequeñín y dile al jefe que no voy a faltar**-Entre burlas para su amigo sale de las hojas dándole después un ligero zape en su cabeza-**Ahora ya te puedes ir a limpiar ventanas o fregar los pisos**-No podía aguantar las risas.

-**Loca hay algo que debo decirte antes de salir**-Desde el lumbral de la puerta la observa-**Te creía plana y el color negro te sienta bien en la piel**-Sonríe de forma arrogante y se marcha de la oficina dejando a la científica sin habla.

Había olvidado que estaba semidesnuda y Rivaille la vio de pies a cabeza.

-**Además de enano pervertido resulto ser**-Dijo con un enorme sonrojo que la hacía parecer granada, bueno tenía que volver al trabajo o nunca terminaría sus informes.

Así pasó su tarde la joven en el departamento de investigaciones y por fin termino sus pendientes. Lo único que le quedaba era arreglarse para ir a esa reunión, fue a darse un baño largo ya que lo merecía. Después se coloco lencería fina, un hermoso vestido largo con estola de espalda descubierta color oscuro que acentuaba perfectamente su cuerpo incluidos sus hermosos senos. Se soltó el cabello dándole un peinado de rizos suaves y se coloco un ligero maquillaje donde el labial rojo destacaba en su rostro, por ultimo unas gafas elegantes no tenían que faltar.

Se veía hermosa, era una chica diferente a la de todos los días pero por favor una mujer quiere verse bonita y Hanji no era la excepción a la regla. Estaba dispuesta salir hasta que tocan a su puerta, abre y sonríe con dulzura.

-**Buenas noches señorita Hanji**-Saluda un chico sumamente impresionado por la belleza que sus ojos veían.

-**Hola Armin que sorpresa verte aquí**-El chico se veía muy elegante con ese traje negro de etiqueta, lo hacía ver muy guapo.

-**Yo sol..o .ria**-Hablaba muy nervioso y al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba-**Quería saber si podía acompañarla a la fiesta de la milicia-**Suelta rápidamente cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza.

Ese gesto pareció ser lo más dulce del mundo, le toma las manos al joven Arlelt.

-**Me encantaría ir contigo, Armin**-Sonríe-**Vamos de una vez antes de que el jefe se enoje por llegar tarde**-Rápidamente salieron a su destino.

:

:

La fiesta era sofisticada y con alegría en su ambiente, todo el mundo vestía con sus mejores ropas de gala. La legión del reconocimiento, tropas estacionarias y la policía militar se encontraban conviviendo entre sí como si las rivalidades no existieran, era digno para ser plasmado en un grabado.

La Zoe y el chico novato llegaron al salón del castillo Utgard, no obstante había un hombre que miraba atentamente a la pareja con infinito desprecio.

-**Hay mama! ¿Con que esa es Hanji?**-Exclama Auruo babeando por ella-**Debo admitir que vestida así se ve muy apetitosa para una noche de pasión**-De forma morbosa ronronea y por ello se lleva un golpe en la nariz cortesía del sargento.

-**Cállate**-Dijo furioso. Dejo a su pobre subordinado mal herido al cuidado de Petra y fue a dirigirse a la cuatro ojos.

Una voz en su interior lo llamaba celoso, ¿Celoso de quien? ¿De Zoe? Era una completa estupidez, jamás sentiría esas boberías aunque admitía que la mujer se veía radiante y bella pero al estar tomada del brazo de Armin le hacía hervir la sangre.

-**Hola pequeñín!**-Saluda agitando sus manos la francesa como era su costumbre.

-**Buenas noches Hanji, Arlelt**-Cortésmente responde haciendo una reverencia tragándose el enojo.

-**Buenas noches, señor**-Armin le regresa el saludo un tanto temeroso, la mirada del sargento eran como 1000 puñales para él y eso no lo soportaba.

-**Loca podemos hablar, a solas**-Recalca mirando al rubio nervioso, el chico se retira con un "disculpen" para ir con Eren y Mikasa.

-**Oye no debiste ser grosero con el pobre, si pude notar que lo mirabas muy feo**-Le regaña estando los dos alejados de todos, específicamente en un jardín de flores.

-**No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando**-Niega la acusación-**Solo dije que tenía que hablar contigo y no quiero metiches al rededor**-De nuevo su voz interna apareció y lo llamaba mentiroso, eran celos.

-**Bien ya estoy aquí, dime qué quieres**-Se acomoda las gafas.

-**Pensándolo mejor te lo digo después, ya que nos están esperando dentro**-Toma la delicada mano de Hanji y caminan. Esa acción tenía un leve tinte de romanticismo, mas por el hecho de estar bajo la luz de la luna; a la castaña le encanto eso.

-**En marcha, bajito**-Responde con timidez.

-**No no y no**-El sargento acorrala a su compañera en un enorme árbol-**No quiero que me llames enano, ni pequeño, ni bajito. Soy Rivaille y quiero que lo repitas, anda dilo**-Como respuesta el de cabellos oscuros obtuvo un zape por parte de ella.

-**Eres un estúpido y por lo tanto un pervertido**-Empuja su cuerpo alejándolo lejos-**Aun no se me olvida que me viste semi desnuda**-Enrojeció furiosa.

-**Yo no tengo la culpa que te pongas a trabajar muy ligera de ropas**-Hace pausa-**Nadie te manda a estarte exhibiendo como si te estuvieras ofreciendo**-Ese comentario hizo molestar a Hanji.

-**¿Me** **estás diciendo cualquiera?**-Aprieta sus puños muy enojada.

-**No como crees**-Suelta con sarcasmo.

-**Eres el menos indicado para decirme ese tipo de cosas**-El enojo se refleja en esos hermosos ojos cafés-**Todo el mundo sabe que cuando tienes tiempo libre vas con prostitutas para quitarte lo calenturiento, enano mujeriego**-Ese fue un golpe bajo para Rivaille.

-**¿Eso es lo que tú crees de mi?**-Estampa su frágil cuerpo hacia la dura corteza de árbol aprisionándola por sus muñecas, estaban tan cerca que se sentía emanar el calor de ambos-**Ahorita mismo veras lo que este mujeriego es capaz de hacerte**-Lame su cuello con deseo.

-**Déjame ya...**-Suplica la chica al ser presa del soldado. Su piel se erizaba por el contacto de la lengua masculina y el corazón le latía con fuerza.

-**No quiero**-Sigue con la piel de su pecho, era dulce y con una rica fragancia a menta suave. Comenzaba a volverse loco.

-**Por favor déjame ir Levi**-De nuevo rogo por su libertad.

Las manos del chico se colaron por debajo del vestido hasta que se encontró con un delicado trozo de encaje, complacido baja su cabeza hasta su objetivo y lame la zona intima por encima de sus bragas.

-**Rivaille de.j..jame**-Era inútil, entre mas pedía el hacia oídos sordos.

Minutos después sale de sus piernas con una sonrisa victoriosa hasta que descubre el semblante de una llorosa Hanji.

-**Cuatro ojos yo..**-No pudo terminar la oración por que la científica le propina una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

-**Eres un estúpido Rivaille!**-Grita durante sus sollozos-**Jamás creí que llegaras tan lejos**-hipo y temblaba todo su cuerpo, se sentía ultrajada por lo que el sargento acaba de hacerle-**Jamás lo imagine de ti**-Toma aire-**TE DETESTO!**-Escapa del jardín dejándolo solo.

Fue un imbécil por haberle hecho esa sucia caricia en contra de su voluntad, se sentía como un violador. Esas palabras no se comparaban con la marca que le fue dejada en su rostro, tenía que buscar una buena disculpa para la chica.

:

:

_Bueno hasta aquí llega, mañana subo la segunda parte y todo el mundo merece descansar. Aun tengo cosas pendientes, solo espero que mi musa se manifieste. Nos vemos, pásenla lindo, no olviden dejar sus Reviews y gracias por sus comentarios sobre los dos fics de Irving/Hanji que hice hace días. _

_Se despide de ustedes, ShoujoMadness. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola chiquillos, dejo la segunda y ultima parte de este fic! Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen sentir contenta y también agradezco los 200 miembros del grupo LeviHanji fans que son todo un amor cada uno de esos chicos *-*. Va dedicado a Hanji Zoe y al grupo de facebook con todo mi cariño. _

_Shingeki no kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama . _

**Entre copas y pasiones**

**:**

**:**

La fiesta era un éxito, las horas pasaban y todos parecían divertirse. Jean con su buen amigo Marco y Armin platicaban mientras bebían una copa, Bertholdt se armo de invitar a bailar a Annie y la rubia acepto con gusto, Eren y Mikasa tonteaban como la pareja de enamorados que eran, Sasha y Connie tenían una competencia de comida, Reiner y Ymir peleaban por la atención de la bella Christa. En cuanto a Hanji, bueno ella bebía demasiado junto a Pixies y Riko, el comandante Smith no sabía cómo detener a ese trió de borrachos.

-**Vamos Irving no seas aguafiestas**-Alzaba copas la joven Zoe-**Quiero ahogar mis penas con vine hip**-

-**Así se habla hermana hip**-Una Riko ebria apoyaba a la científica con botella en mano.

-**Comandante Pixies usted que es mayor debería de darles el ejemplo a estas jovencitas**-Trata de convencer de forma inútil el ingles, no podía con los tres al mismo tiempo.

-**Ya déjanos chupar tranquilos hijito**-El anciano bebía dos botellas de vine al mismo tiempo-**Uuuu esto sí que es vida**-Con el rostro rojo por el alcohol abrazaba a sus dos acompañantes-**Únete a nuestra celebración y quita tu cara de amargado que te pareces a tu subordinado la Levicienta hip**-

-**Hahahahahaha Levicienta**-Ríe ruidosamente Riko junto con la castaña de lentes.

La Zoe se sube a una mesa y grita a los cuatro vientos...

-**Damas y caballeros hip quiero decirles que yo sigo siendo hip virgen**-Se tambaleaba y reía-**El sueño de mi vida fue tener sexo sucio y salv...**-No continuo ya que estaba siendo cargada por alguien.

-**Rivaille justo a tiempo**-Suelta aliviado el comandante-**Llévate a Hanji de aquí antes de que arme más escándalos**-

-**A mi no me llevan a ninguna parte**-En su estado de ebriedad reclama a los dos hombres-**Policía! Un pitufo violador me está secuestrando, auxilio!**-Pataleaba con la esperanza de ser liberada de su captor.

:

:

De vuelta del recuerdo

El hombre a su lado despierta, también tiene resaca y al ver a su compañera desnuda sonríe con superioridad.

-**¿Oye te acuerdas de lo que hicimos?**-Ella niega-**Me** **lo suponía, estabas muy bebida y a penas te podías mantener en pie**-

-**Enano mañoso me violaste**-Dice enfadada, ambos seguían desnudos.

-**Déjame decirte que la violación es un acto en el que la mujer es forzada a intimar**-Su mirada se fija en las marcas del cuerpo de Hanji-**Además parecías disfrutarlo anoche, hasta me pediste que no parara ¿o no te acuerdas?**-

-**Eso no es cierto! No recuerdo haberlo hecho contigo**-Eso rompió su orgullo de hombre, toma una sabana para cubrirse y busca su ropa-**¿Qué haces?**-

-**Voy a vestirme, fue un error lo de ayer**-El corazón de la francesa se rompió-**No debí aprovecharme de ti y sabiendo las consecuencias no me importo**-

-**Espera pequeñito! Aunque yo no me acuerde**-Esconde su rostro entre las sabanas-**Yo lo que quiero decir**-

-**¿Qué?**-Recuesta su cuerpo junto con el de la chica, quería sacarle la verdad.

-**Sabes bien lo que quiero decir y lo haces a propósito**-Su cuerpo temblaba y de pronto una mano pasa por su entrepierna, tocaba su sensible piel como si quisiera entrar en su entrada.

-**Si no lo dices, tendré que sacarte la verdad de este modo**-Inicio con una caricia en los labios de su intimidad, el roce para la chica era un tanto sucia pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba un calor que toca desde la cabeza hasta sus pies-**Confiesa, beauté o sigo**-

La sensualidad de la voz del chico sumada a sus traviesos dedos hace sentirse tan cerca de tener un orgasmo. Como si no fuera suficiente era besada apasionadamente por el al compas de sus dedos largos.

-**Pequeño detente**-Se separa del beso. La excitación se apoderaba de su cuerpo y de forma jadeante se sujeta como puede al colchón-**para.. y.a..**-Siente como un dedo entra en ella, estaba siendo tocada profundamente.

-**Hasta que lo digas**-Otro dedo introduce.

-**Está bien lo diré!**-Suelta entre gemidos-**Te amo, estúpido enano**-Rivaille se salió con la suya, ella por fin confeso que lo amaba y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

-**¿****Vez? No fue difícil decirlo**-Retira los dedos que estaban cubiertos de las mieles de la científica excitada, acto seguido con gula pasa su lengua en ambos saboreando el dulce néctar de su amor.

-**Eres un tramposo, es como cuando anoche mordiste mi nuca mientras me quitabas el vestido**-Por la declaración Hanji se sonrojo violentamente, había recordado lo que pasó en la noche anterior. De repente recuerdos llenaban su cabeza y por ello se cubrió el rostro-**Ya me acuerdo de todo y fuiste un salvaje por quitarme mi pureza**-Dice en modo de reproche.

-**Me alegra de que ya recordaras tu primera vez conmigo**-Era un hecho, Levi era arrogante hasta en la sepultura-**¿Oye te dolió?**-La chica asiente.

-**No importa**-Lo abraza chocando sus senos con la fuerte espalda del francés-**Me gusto que mi primera vez fue contigo**-El corazón del soldado latió como loco, su hermosa chica saco su lado medio cursi sin reflejarlo en el rostro.

:

:

La noche de la fiesta, una Hanji ebria protestaba entre los brazos de su compañero.

-**Suéltame ya!**-Berrea tratando de zafarse del agarre-**Quiero seguir divirtiéndome, enano aguafiestas hip**-El chico de mirada oscura ya arto de los reproches de la Zoe ingresa en su habitación, ya que el dormitorio de chicas estaba hasta el otro lado del cuartel. Se sentía cansado y solo quería dormir un poco.

-**Estoy arto**-La tira a su cama-**Me voy a dormir en el sofá y tú te quedas aquí**-Anuncia muy irritado, tuvo suficiente con lidiar con esa loca.

-**No te pedí que me trajeras acá, pude seguir divirtiéndome con Pixies y Riko pero tú como siempre pones tu carota de limón amargo**-Lanza disparados sus zapatos como si fueran proyectiles cuyo blanco era el enano que tenía enfrente.

Como fiera salta hasta la cama tomando de nuevo sus muñecas prisioneras, el enojo se podía ver en kilómetros y eso no era muy bueno por que cuando el sargento Rivaille llegaba a su límite ya no hay vuelta atrás con su venganza. Sin previo aviso los dos ya se estaban besando muy acalorados, las ropas volaron quedando en estas condiciones: Hanji portaba su sensual conjunto de ropa interior, medias, ligueros oscuros y Levi un ajustado bóxer azul marino.

-**Me estas provocando**-Gruñe como un animal en celo, estaba demasiado entretenido quitándole la estorbosa lencería a la chica.

Jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer como lo hacía con Hanji, es verdad que tenía sus acostones con mujeres que ni conocían pero él era hombre y como tal tiene que saciar sus bajos instintos. Había algo en esa chica que lo volvía loco, se aseguraría de que Hanji Zoe fuera suya y de nadie más de lo contrario mataría a unos cuantos idiotas.

-**Levi detente**-Se muerde el labio inferior y no dejaba de agitar la cabeza a los lados, lo que sentía era una verdadera tortura. Sus labios, sus manos y su erección creciente eran demasiado para poder soportar.

-**Relajate cuatro ojos**-Besa y muerde la tersa piel de su cuello bajando hasta quedar entre sus senos-**Quiero que lo disfrutes**-

Ese par de montes eran toda una tentación para el chico, como moría por comer de ellos. Aprisiona de forma golosa un pezón con sus labios, succionaba tan duro que la francesa cerraba violentamente los ojos de la excitación; la lengua del sargento delineaba y lamia mientras que con el otro pecho lo amasaba con su mano. Chupo, lamio y modio ambos senos hasta dejarlos rojos.

-**Rivaille**-Suspira echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

El francés vio una vez más el rostro de su compañera, sonrió complacido por sus facciones: las mejillas eran de un lindo tono rosado, ojos entrecerrados y seguido con una perfecta O formada en esos labios; era perfecto para ser recordado. Sin pensarlo dos veces abre con delicadeza sus largas piernas dejando su intimidad expuesta ante él, húmeda y cálida; lame de manera voraz la vagina.

-**Ahhhhh!**-Dio un gemido fuerte por algo resbaladizo que ingreso en su intimidad, era la lengua del sargento que lamia su interior. Entraba más profundo y sin perder el tiempo toca alrededor de esa calidez, Hanji iba a tener un orgasmo en esos momentos.

Con intensiones malvadas Levi muerde el clítoris enrojecido que estaba frente suyo y por consecuencia la científica obtuvo su primer orgasmo, el rostro y parte de su cuello fue bañado por la dulce excitación de la fémina. Con posición erguida prueba las mieles cálidas que le fueron otorgadas.

-**Eres toda una delicia**-Saboreo con deseo sin apartar sus ojos de ese cuerpo. Rivaille se acerco a ella y le dio un beso con el sabor de su cuerpo.

Aprovechando que Hanji esta distraída se quita el bóxer y entra fuerte en ella rompiendo su virginidad. Las lágrimas y el dolor se apoderaron de la jovencita, le ardía pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz por ser Rivaille el primero en su vida.

-**Me duele mucho**-Abraza fuerte al chico, era un modo de tranquilizar ese punzante dolor. El pelinegro con un poco de preocupación penetra despacio hasta que ella se acostumbrara al invasor, nunca había tratado con vírgenes y el sabia que con Hanji tenía que ser delicado.

Pasaron los minutos, unos gemidos femeninos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Como le gustaba a Rivaille ver como la Zoe suspiraba de placer para él, un hueco en su interior se llenaba; quizás era ese sentimiento llamado amor, era un hecho que estaba enamorado de la chica que lideraba el departamento de investigaciones y le enfurecía que hombres le hablaran, le hicieran sonreír.

-**¿Puedo continuar?**-Pregunta y la chica asiente sin ninguna molestia-**Comienza lo mejor, gózalo**-Agarra sus piernas dando penetraciones rápidas y profundas.

-**Quiero mas**-Gemía descontrolada, era el paraíso. Sentía un calor en su cuerpo, quería sentirlo más unido a ella así que movió sus caderas junto con los movimientos del pelinegro. Esa acción le fascino a él.

Rivaille obligo a Hanji a quedar frente suyo, ella capto la indirecta y empezó a cabalgarlo desenfrenadamente. Las uñas se clavaban en la amplia espalda del sargento, no le molestaba para nada la sensación, al contrario le encantaba. Los senos rebotaban por los saltos y su entre pierna cada vez era más caliente, ambos ya estaban besándose apasionadamente con mordiscos y lengua.

-**Levi!**-Grito Hanji, había tenido un intenso orgasmo.

-**Ahh!**-El soldado llego al éxtasis llenando todo el ser de su chica con su esencia masculina.

Con sumo cuidado salió de ella dejándose caer en la cama, atrapa a una castaña en pleno orgasmo para abrazarla fuerte de su cintura. Fue la mejor experiencia de su vida y quisiera volverlo a repetir pero ahora necesitaba un descansa. Por el lado de Hanji se sentía feliz pero cansada, tuvo su primera vez con el hombre que tanto amaba; cierra los ojos conciliando el sueño.

-**Te amo**-Susurra en voz baja la Zoe.

-**Y yo a ti, loca pervertida**-Nunca imagino que esas palabras saldrían de la boca de su amargado, ahora si era feliz.

La noche fue la única testigo de la entrega de ese par de enamorados y se podía observar como descansaban con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

:

:

-**Cuatro ojos espero una disculpa**-Dice con cara de pocos amigos.

-**¿De qué me estás hablando enano amargado?**-Estira su cuerpo desnudo entre las sabanas.

**-¿Ah con que no sabes?**-Se pone de pie y deja al descubierto su piel-**De esto! Son rasguños y mordidas tuyas, por tu culpa me duele toda la espalda**-La evidencia era cierta, parecía que el sargento fue atacado por un tigre salvaje, un tigre con gafas mas bien.

Hanji se pone una almohada en el rostro, no era posible que ella le haya hecho eso. Era una pervertida como Rivaille y eso le daba mucha pena.

-**Cállate! Tú me dejaste peor**-Se refería a las mordidas en sus pechos y las que dio en su entrepierna-**Degenerado!****!**-No mostraba el rostro aun.

El se tumba a su lado quitando la almohada, roba un pequeño beso a su loca y ella le correspondió con gusto.

-**A partir de ahora serás mi novia**-Su ceño se frunció mas de lo normal-**Pobre del imbécil que te este coqueteando porque de lo contrario sufrirá un destino peor que el de Eren como en la vez del juzgado**-Los celos se le podían ver a kilómetros y eso hizo reír a Hanji-**Es enserio Zoe**-Ahora si estaba enojado.

-**No te preocupes chiquitín**-Le guiñe el ojo-**Soy completamente tuya y ni por todos los titanes del mundo te cambiaria-**Sonríe con un sonrojo**-¿Me puedes repetir esas palabras?**-Pone ojos de cordero degollado, el chico sabia cuales eran y se acerca a su oído.

-**Te amo aunque seas una loca sabelotodo**-Dice y da otro beso a su ya novia.

Así fue como el sargento Rivaille y Hanji Zoe se convirtieron en pareja, muchos los felicitaron y otros que gustaban de la chica fueron mandados a la enfermería por los celos del francés. Por petición del comandante Smith todos los soldados eran obligados a dormir con orejeras ya que los frecuentes gemidos de la pareja no dejaban dormir a nadie.

Fin.

:

:

_Palabra del día: B__eauté significa belleza en francés. _

_Es todo y espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios y nos vemos la próxima vez. Cuídense del colosal :3 ._

_Se despide, ShoujoMadness. _


End file.
